


当反派遇上恋爱脑

by POI_Ann



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fortress of Solitude, M/M, 孤独堡垒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_Ann/pseuds/POI_Ann
Summary: 这篇是吐槽反派说话总要贴那么近2333以及小镇里MR每一个动作我都觉得诱惑力十足www
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 8





	当反派遇上恋爱脑

为什么反派和死敌说话要靠得这么近？  
  
克拉克百思不得其解。  
  
  
  
他低头看着近在咫尺的莱克斯。  
  
超级反派真的不会意识到只要再近一点就能亲上了吗？  
  
这明明是情侣的“亲密距离”。  
  
  
  
莱克斯还在他面前慷慨激昂地说着关于外星人和人类的发言，可克拉克的注意力根本无法集中在他的话语上。  
  
  
  
莱克斯的绿眼睛真好看。  
  
莱克斯为什么没有扣上他衬衫的第一颗扣子？  
  
莱克斯喷的古龙水味道真好。  
  
莱克斯穿紫色衬衫是在暗示我他的性取向吗？  
  
莱克斯露出来的手腕真好看。  
  
  
  
克拉克浮想联翩，直到莱克斯停了下来，等他的回答。  
  
什么都没听进去的克拉克不知道该说什么，只能露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。  
  
  
  
莱克斯被他笑容里的嘲讽意味激怒了。  
  
直到克拉克起飞，还能听见他愤怒的“等着吧外星人，总有一天我会卸下你这完美的外壳”喊声。  
  
莱克斯夸我外表完美！克拉克开心地飞得更高了。  
  
  
  
莱克斯发现这个外星人比想象中的难对付。不管他做了什么计划来对付超人，超人都是游刃有余地破坏掉，然后教育莱克斯，丝毫没有生气的迹象。于是“激怒超人”就变成了莱克斯的计划。而这个外星人经常破坏莱克斯和女人的约会，声称“莱克斯你明知道你会毁了别的女人的幸福”然后直接抓着莱克斯把他带回顶层公寓。  
  
莱克斯愈发感觉不解决超人自己的私生活都会被严重影响。  
  
在他的新发明差点夺走超人半条命之后，超人终于有反应了。  
  
他难过地说：“我一直都在注意你，莱克斯。你不用这样引起我的注意力的。”  
  
狂妄自大的外星人！  
  
  
  
莱克斯终于推出了他的终极计划——他打造出了superboy。  
  
“他有你的能力和我的智慧，他会是对付你的强力武器。”莱克斯得意洋洋。  
  
不管是谁，得知宿敌造出了自己和对方的孩子一定会发怒的。  
  
超人愣住了，似乎没想到还有这种打破自然法则的事情。  
  
莱克斯等着他质问自己或者掐自己的脖子。  
  
谁知道超人径直冲上来搂住他，声音沙哑：“谢谢你，莱克斯。你辛苦了。”  
  
要不是有梅茜在旁边，莱克斯怀疑自己会被超人抱上一个小时。  
  
  
  
回去的克拉克越想越激动。  
  
他和莱克斯有了共同的后代！  
  
他和莱克斯的儿子！  
  
莱克斯果然是爱他的！  
  
喜出望外的克拉克开始全天监听莱克斯，然后他捕捉到了莱克斯和梅茜的一次对话。  
  
“我怀疑我的死敌脑子有问题，”莱克斯忧虑地说，“为什么我当初不选蝙蝠侠做死敌呢？”  
  
“无论如何你已经造出了你和超人的儿子。”  
  
莱克斯冷哼一声：“我也可以造出我和蝙蝠侠的儿子，说不定智商会更高。”  
  
克拉克险些捏碎了写稿用的鼠标。  
  
我的死敌要去找蝙蝠侠？要选他做死敌还要和他有个孩子？  
  
  
  
当天晚上克拉克就行动了。  
  
他在一家酒店里找到了准备和人上床的莱克斯，带他飞到了孤独堡垒。  
  
尽管冷得发抖，莱克斯还是保持着他的气势，质问超人懂不懂按照地球的法律这是绑架囚禁。  
  
“如果你不改变你选蝙蝠侠做死敌的主意，我的确会在这里囚禁你。”克拉克威胁道。  
  
不得不说“囚禁”这个有各种意味的词让克拉克幻想了一会儿。  
  
莱克斯冷笑：“你真的以为我会因为这样就改变我的想法？”  
  
  
  
克拉克靠近他，亲昵地抚摸着他的肩膀：“那你正好可以在这里多住几天。”  
  
  
  
其实这并不能算真正的囚禁。克拉克嘱咐了AI，允许莱克斯在不试图逃跑以及求救的前提下使用氪星科技，顺便远程管理他的公司。  
  
莱克斯意识到这不是普通的囚禁后向克拉克提出吃法国菜的要求。  
  
克拉克有求必应，每天给他带的食物都不重样，甚至告诉梅茜“你的老板要几件衣服”然后在梅茜复杂的眼神下把莱克斯的衣服搬运到了孤独堡垒。  
  
莱克斯开始试探克拉克容忍的底线，要求的东西五花八门。而克拉克都做到了。  
  
最后莱克斯抱怨他的床太窄，需要一张双人床。  
  
克拉克的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
  
  
莱克斯躺在双人床上，想着明天该要求什么，就看见超人进来，硬是挤到了床上，抱住了莱克斯。  
  
“你干什么？”震惊让莱克斯几秒后才说话。  
  
“这是双人床，莱克斯，”克拉克开心地说，“我也可以躺上来睡的。”  
  
莱克斯又开始了他的演讲，但克拉克还是什么也没听进去。  
  
他看着怀里的莱克斯，开心地亲了下去。  
  
终于完成了他一直想做的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是吐槽反派说话总要贴那么近2333以及小镇里MR每一个动作我都觉得诱惑力十足www


End file.
